What is Reality? I wish I knew
by Kirasu Kyoitsukikage
Summary: Train awakes to find that he remembers nothing except his name. Not about his time as Black Cat nor the time spent with Sven...what's about to happen? [Chapter 2 UP.]
1. Chapter 1

xXx

Tsukimono is proud to present yet another quality production.

Tsukimono does not own Black Cat though she would love to own Train Heartnet.

xXx

Chapter 1

The beginning of the maze

…_What is reality? What are dreams? Is reality a dream or dreams a reality?_

_I don't know…but I believe that I used to…once…_

_What changed me? I don't know…and now…I am on the path to seek my answers._

xXx

Train

xXx

I opened my eyes slowly. "Wh-where am I?" I asked.

"Ah! You're finally awake!" exclaimed a voice.

I looked around me. White walls, wooden shelves, paintings…where did the voice come from? Then, a girl came into view. She had long blonde hair and fascinatingly beautiful blue eyes.

"…Who…are you?" I asked.

The words seemed hard to come out…Why? I opened my mouth to try to speak but the words could not form themselves.

"I am Hasegawa Ise and we are in my house in the City of the Sea, Rubenheim," said the girl with the smile as she bent down to touch my forehead.

"Hase…gawa Ise?" I asked after a while.

Damn it! Why is my brain working so slowly? I then proceeded to mentally curse myself.

Then, the girl asked, "What is your name?"

I froze. I opened my mouth as if to answer but closed it as soon as I discovered that I couldn't even answer a question as simple as that.

'Who AM I?' I thought.

For a moment, I was in a state of panic. 'Who am I? Where was I before I was here? How DID I end up here?' I thought.

Then…the words, 'Train Heartnet' rang through my head. I thought for a while. Yes…that IS my name.

"Train Heartnet…" I said slowly.

"So…Train-san…where are you from?" she asked.

I shook my head. I didn't know…I wanted to but I didn't…

"…I see…but it worries me…the state you were in when I found you…It's been three weeks since I found you on the beach. Your head was bleeding…your hands almost had holes in them…and all the other wounds…" she said softly.

"…I'm sorry to have…troubled you…Ise," I said.

She looked up and smiled.

"It's okay. It's good to have something to do anyway…Rubenheim is a bit of a boring place…" she said.

"…Especially since my previous job was as a…" she added to herself softly.

I believe that she thought that I could not hear her. I wonder what her job was…

"Ise? What did you work as?" I asked.

She froze. After a while she turned around and said, "Oh…erm…let's see…a teacher! Yes. That's it. I was a teacher."

'…she sure makes up as a bad liar…' I thought.

"Okay…" I said.

"Now you! Get to bed! Rest!" ordered Ise.

"But I've slept for three weeks!" I whined.

"…well…that's true…" said the blonde girl thoughtfully. She then offered me a hand and said, "Then…do you want to take a walk?"

I smiled and took her hand. She carefully pulled me up and helped me walk down the stairs. My right leg was bandaged up and it made it really hard to walk.

"What happened to my leg?" I asked as Ise handed me a pair of slippers.

"burnt," said Ise, "It was quite serious too but you're healing really fast so you'll be alright…I believe."

"Burnt…huh?" I asked and poked at the bandage.

The result was extreme pain running through my body.

"Serves you right Train-san. One should not play with his injuries… understood?" said Ise with a serious tone.

I sighed then nodded. This was very disturbing. I hated the feeling of being injured all over.

xXx

I combed my hair with my fingers as the wind played with it. I was seated on a bench facing the wide sea.

"How are you feeling now, Train-san?" asked Ise from behind.

I turned around as she placed a jacket on my shoulders. She smiled a smile that could rival the sun. I smiled back and said, "Better. The breeze is good…"

She laughed and sat down beside me. "One can never tire of the beautiful scenery of Rubenheim…I love the fact that this place is different from the rest of the country. It's so small and peaceful," she said.

"Really now? I thought that 'one' just said that it was boring," I said jokingly.

"I was joking! It's good to be in a peaceful place anyway…it does wonders for the soul," said Ise.

"…It sounds like you need to see a psychiatrist…" I teased.

She smiled and said, "Of course I don't need to."

She turned away from me and said slowly, "…No one needs a past like mine anyway…I hope that your past is better than mine…Train-san."

"At least you know yours. I don't know mine," I replied.

She laughed and said, "…Come on. What do you want to eat? It's time to prepare dinner."

"Dinner? Sounds great…how about some fish?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "Sure. We ARE in Rubenheim and we DO get the best supply of fish since it's always fresh."

She then helped me walk back into the house.

xXx

Sven and Eve

xXx

"It's been three weeks, Sven," said Eve sadly.

She held a mugful of camomile tea in her hands. Silently, she sipped the hot liquid and sighed sadly.

"I know…" replied the green haired man, "Where could he be? Not even my best informants can find him…"

"…I wonder what happened…plus…I believe that three weeks ago…I heard Train say goodbye and I was at Professor Tearju's house…" said Eve.

"I know…I heard him to…and of all days it had to be the day where he decides to go wander around…" said Sven.

"Sven…you were sick. You couldn't have stopped him…you had a fever," said Eve.

Sven sighed and drank up his coffee. "I know… but I'm seriously worried about him…I truly am," he said.

Eve took in a deep breath and said, "He's the Black Cat right? He'll come back alive."

Sven looked at her and said, "Yeah…he'll be back."

But in reality neither one of them believed those words. Deep in their hearts…they knew that Train was gone…forever.

xXx

Train

xXx

It's been two months since I woke up in peaceful Rubenheim. Life was the same everyday. My wounds have all healed…except this emptiness I feel in my heart.

'Maybe…just maybe…it's because of the memories that I have lost,' I had thought.

But now…it seems like that isn't the answer. It was something materialistic…and I didn't have it with me. I couldn't remember what it was but it held great significance to me.

"Train-san," said Ise from behind.

I turned around and smiled at the blonde girl. She replied it with one of hers. Her smile could heal this emptiness in my heart…even if was for just a moment…it made me feel better.

"Ise…can you imagine what type of person was I?" I asked as I turned back to face the wide ocean.

"…Hmmm…I don't know," said Ise.

She seated herself beside me and gazed at the sea with a nostalgic look.

"Just guess?" I asked.

"Then…I think that you were probably an annoying person who tends to get the people around him into trouble," said Ise.

I remained silent for a while.

"That's mean," I said.

Ise laughed. "I was joking Train-san…joking," she said with one of her grins.

"I know. But…I wish that I knew who I was before I ended up here…then at least…the people I know…are aware that I am alive," I said with a hint of sadness.

"…Yeah…" said Ise softly, "That would have been good."

"Who knows? Maybe they're having my funeral now or something?" I said jokingly.

Ise laughed and got up to her feet.

"Come on…it's time for dinner," she said.

"That sounds good. Are we having fish for dinner?" I asked.

"Train! You ask me that question every day! And the answer will always be the same! Yes, we ARE having fish for dinner," said Ise exasperatedly.

I laughed and said, "I know. But I just felt like asking you."

I got up to my feet and together we walked back to her house.

xXx

Rinslet and Janus

xXx

"You know…I heard that the 'Black Cat' is missing," said Janus casually.

The brown haired thief whipped around immediately.

"What?" she asked, "Train?"

The Chronos Number nodded his head and walked up beside Rinslet.

"…Since when?" asked Rinslet with a trace of worry.

Janus looked at her. 'Is she worried about him? Maybe it was a bad idea to bring him up…' thought Janus. He loved the brown haired thief. She was smart and had lots of sexual appeal. Though…she tended to be more on the rough side.

"Janus…I asked you '_Since when?'_" said Rinslet angrily.

"Oops. Erm…about three months ago…according to his partner and that 'nano-machine' girl…" said Janus.

"Sven and Eve?" asked Rinslet.

"Yeah…I believe that's their names," said Janus.

'That's weird…they didn't say anything when I visited them the last time…' thought Rinslet.

'She IS worried…maybe she loves him…' thought Janus.

Then an idea struck the both of them.

'Maybe it's time to pay a visit to Sven and Eve,' they thought in unison.

xXx

Train

xXx

"Nee…Train-san…" said Ise.

I turned around ready to greet her with a smile until…I saw that look on her face. It was the look she had whenever she was in a bad mood or…whenever there was something important she had to say.

"Ise…?" I asked cautiously.

"…I…erm…" she started.

I cocked my head and looked at her. Her facial expression showed that she was fighting against her conscience inside herself.

"It's nothing…" she said after a while.

She turned around to walk away but I leapt up and hugged her from behind.

"I know it's something. Ise…you're a terrible liar," I said.

She bit her lip to keep herself from saying the words she dreaded to say. A tear slid down her cheek and she briskly wiped it away without a word.

"It's okay…there's…it's nothing," she said in a cracked voice.

I hugged her tighter.

"Please don't lie to me Ise," I said softly, "You promised that you would never do that."

She turned around to face me. Tears slid down her rosy cheek as she opened her mouth as if to speak…but she didn't…she just closed her mouth.

"Ise…please tell me?" I asked.

"…Wait…I have to go and take something…" she said softly as she wiped away the tears with her hand.

"I'll be waiting here," I said as I let her go from my hug.

She walked up the stairs silently. I plopped down onto the sofa and sat there staring at the white walls of the house without a thought in my head.

After a while, Ise came down with a bundle in her hand.

"Train…I believe that this…this is yours," she said.

She held out the bundle and I took it from her. Slowly, I peeled away the cloth and saw a sleek black gun there. I touched it with my free hand. The metal…the cold metal…it felt so familiar. I held it in my left hand and put the cloth aside.

The feeling…the cold metal in my hand…it just felt so…right. What is this feeling? Then, I realised…this was the thing that my heart had been yearning for.

"Where…where did you get this from?" I asked breathlessly.

"…I found it beside you…but I didn't have the heart to return it to you…" said Ise softly.

"Why?" I asked.

I was shocked. Ise kept such an important clue to my past without mentioning a word.

"I was afraid…" said the blonde girl.

"…Afraid of?" I asked.

"That…that you would leave," she said.

Then I realised that…if I left to search for my memories with whatever clues I had…she would be alone again. I smiled and hugged her.

"I'll NEVER leave you," I said with a smile.

She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Why? Don't you want to look for your past?" she asked.

"Do you want me to leave?" I teased.

"Well…no," she said.

"Then?" I asked with a smile.

"…I'm sorry…I should have given it back sooner…but don't you remember anything about…your past?" she said.

I shook my head. "No…but at least this void in my heart has been filled with the presence of Hades," I said.

She smiled and said, "…I'm glad."

"Of course you are…but anyway…my past doesn't matter…as long as I have you by my side," I said.

"Train…I love you," she whispered.

"I know…" I said, "I love you too."

xXx

Still Train

xXx

I awoke with a start and looked beside me. Where was Ise? I swear that a moment ago she lay there beside me. I sat up and slipped on a shirt.

"Ise?" I asked as I opened the door slowly.

"Go away, Kanzaki-san! I told you to get out of my life forever! I am not reverting back to my past life!" screamed Ise.

"Aah…I expected you to say that Sakurazaki Kaguya…the Moon Blossom of out Society…our…'clan'…" said a voice that I could not recognise.

"I am NOT Sakurazaki Kaguya! I am Hasegawa Ise!" exclaimed Ise.

"Are you sure that you won't come back? We are in need of an eraser with your superb skills," said the unknown voice.

An Eraser? Was that what Ise was?

"I can't go back…why can't you just understand Kanzaki-san! I can't go back…I don't WANT to go back. I hate myself…for killing that child…" said Ise.

Where was Ise? I looked around me…

'Maybe…the hall…' I thought and walked towards the hall.

The moment I walked into the hall I saw a man slide a knife into Ise's abdomen. My eyes widened at the sight.

"I…se?" I said softly.

"Ah…Kaguya. I see the reason as to why you won't come back…" said the man, Kanzaki.

"N-no. that's not true," said Ise. Blood dripped out of her mouth, down her chin. She gripped the handle of the knife and pulled it out.

"That means that it is," said the man as he pulled out a second knife.

"Train…run," said Ise weakly, "I'll keep him at bay…"

I couldn't move. What was this feeling growing inside me?

'Ba-dump'

Ise was bleeding…she's hurt. This bastard wants to kill her…

'Ba-dump'

a sudden pain pierced through my head.

What is this? Images formed in my head.

'Ba-dump'

_Train Heartnet…I give you Hades…and from now…you are Number XIII._

'Ba-dump'

_Train….your next target is…_

'Ba-dump'

_All you need to do is to kill them…do not hesitate..._

'Ba-dump'

_Do not forget what your motives for using the weapon is…our you will be swallowed by its power…_

'Ba-dump'

_Kill. Kill. Kill._

_xXx_

_and thus ends chapter 1. Hope that you enjoyed it…_

_Now Tsukimono asks of you to PLEASE click that little button down there and review._

_Tsukimono_

_On the wings of an angel_

_Author's Note:_

_Ba-dump equals heart beat. i bet that all of you know it tho'..._


	2. Chapter II Path I

_Thank you everyone for your kind support. Tsukimono is proud to present ChapterII –Lost in the Maze- PathI –Eternal Abyss-. _

_xXx_

_Tsukimono does not own Black Cat though she would after all love to own Train VERY, VERY much._

_-Squeals as she hugs Train who struggles to get away-_

_xXx_

_Chapter II_

_Lost in the Maze_

_Path I_

_Eternal Abyss_

xXx

Train

xXx

I couldn't help but stare as I watched her pull out the knife slowly. Her blood dripped down to the floor. Drop by drop, the red liquid hit the floor making a sound that echoed in my head.

'Blood…'

I blinked. Where were these voices coming from? I tried to look around but I found that my eyes were glued to the sight of Ise who was bleeding profusely. I opened my mouth but the words wouldn't come out. I cried out to the blonde girl mentally.

'Ba-dump.'

_Train…to live is to kill. You have chosen to live and therefore…you must learn to kill._

I felt something weigh me down as I fell to my knees. Then, there was a huge pressure pressing me down to the floor and I closed my eyes as more images and voices entered my head.

_I'm your assigned partner…Creed Diskence, Train-san._

My entire body surged up with anger and hate. Kill! Must…kill…Creed…but…who is he actually? Who?

My hand shivered as it unconsciously reached towards Hades.

_I don't need anyone. Partners just get in my way..._

Wait…who said that? Me?

_Oh…Train-san. The rumors are true. Such beautiful eyes you have…Hating the world around you_.

My anger flared up. Who was this man? What did he do? Why do I hate him?

_Train-san…One day, you will thank me for doing this._

Then, an image of a dark haired girl in my arms appeared. She was bleeding terribly as she reached out to cup my cheek with her hand.

_Train…will you forget about me?_

Why? WHY!

xXx

Ise and Kanzaki

xXx

"Sakurazaki Kaguya. This is the last time I'm asking you! Will you or will you not come back to us?" asked Kanzaki, his short brown hair tossed about in his fit of emotions.

Ise spat blood onto the floor and wiped the stains of blood on her mouth.

"No. You can go back and tell Hime-sama that I will not go back to that hell," said Ise coolly as she clutched her bleeding abdomen. The blood wouldn't stop and it dripped down slowly, drop by drop, creating a pattering sound.

Kanzaki looked down for a while. He unsheathed the sword at his belt.

"Then…I'm sorry, Kaguya-senpai…I have to kill you," said Kanzaki with a fierce glare.

The moon cast its light upon his blade and it shone with a bright light. Ise gripped the small knife in her hand, ready to protect herself with just that as she focused all her energy on her opponent but, in a flash, Kanzaki was gone.

Ise turned around quickly. 'Where is he?' she thought. Then, she felt his presence from behind and quickly whirled around just in time to stop the blade from cutting her into two.

"Ah, I see that your skills have not been lost, Kaguya-senpai," said Kanzaki with a cold tone as his eyes bore deep into her blue ones.

Ise summoned up her energy and pushed Kanzaki away. 'Damn it! He's so fast! Don't tell me that…within the year I've gone, he's improved this much?' thought Ise with an air of urgency.

It had taken her so much energy to stop his blade from slicing her, so unlike what she had been capable to do during 'then'. She was losing blood at a quick pace and she already felt faint and everything before her was blurry.

She turned around and saw Train struggling to get up from the floor. She smiled a weak smile and whispered to herself, "I must…at least protect him."

She turned back to face Kanzaki with a new attitude. 'This battle isn't for me. This is for Train. I need to protect him…since he's like this now…' she thought.

Kanzaki sneered at her confident aura. "Not afraid to die, Kaguya-senpai?" he asked as he sheathed his sword. He looked at her, into her confidence-renewed blue eyes.

"Die? I think that I will not be the one who's going to die, Kanzaki-kun," said Ise as she smiled.

"Ah…of course. It is that man over that who is going to," said Kanzaki as he diverted his attention to Train.

Cold sweat formed on Ise's forehead. "Kanzaki! No! This is a battle between US!" said Ise but it was too late, he had lunged towards Train.

xXx

Sven and Eve

xXx

"Nee…do you think that…Train really is alright?" asked Eve.

Sven looked down. He was unsure; he didn't have the answer to that question, that question that his heart was asking. He looked up at the bright stars in the endless dark sky as he thought of all the possible answers.

Eve stared at the wide blue sea with its waves rolling in with a roar as it slammed into the high walls of Rubenheim. The foamy white waves moved back, brushing away the sand to reveal shells that reflected the moonlight on the beach. She breathed in the salt-stained air as she combed back her long hair with her fingers.

"Sven…thanks for bringing me here…It's fabulous," she said with a smile.

A smile that was cleverly hiding the pain within her. The pain she felt…to be away from Train for so long…for too long.

Sven looked up and chuckled.

"This trip was worth it if it could make you smile," he said.

Eve looked away with a smile etched on her face. She had been feeling below the weather since Train's disappearance. 'Thank you, Sven,' she thought as she continued to enjoy the sights and the sounds until she heard a gunshot.

Sven looked up at her abruptly and she nodded as she saw the question in his eye(s). A/N technically we can only see ONE eye so…yeah

'Did you hear that?' was the question that she had answered with that body gesture and they immediately ran off towards the source of the sound.

xXx

Train

xXx

I opened my eyes abruptly and I saw Kanzaki lunge towards me with a blade but my instincts took over. Hades was now pointed at his forehead. I glared angrily at him.

My eyes flitted towards Ise and I saw that she was using up all her energy just to stand. The anger within me was renewed as I sat the pool of blood at her feet. This man was nothing but a second Creed Diskence!

The man fell to his knees before me as I saw that his eyes were obviously filled with fear of dying with the gun pointed at his forehead. I was oblivious to his pleas and his cries. Forgive him? No, forgiving him would mean causing a mess in this world. People like him can never repent. People like Creed Diskence!

As I looked down at the inferior man, I saw the image of the pale skinned, white haired man in front of me and the only thought in my head was, 'Kill!'

"You betrayed my trust, Creed. Though I must admit that I never liked you in the first place," I said under my breath, just loud enough for the brown haired man to hear.

His eyes widened and in a moment, he lay on the ground before my feet, unmoving, dead. I stared down at the remnants of the thing that threatened her and the fog disappeared. My eyes widened as I saw that it was, in fact, NOT Creed. I stood there staring at the corpse. I whirled around immediately as I heard a thud. Ise lay on the floor in a pool of her own blood. I ran towards the girl and carried her up. I must save her. I couldn't save the other girl…but I must save Ise!

xXx

Sven and Eve

xXx

Sven and Eve stood before a simple, white house with its door wide open. They glanced at each other and nodded. This was the place. They proceeded with caution as they knew that there might be a criminal inside.

Eve glanced down and saw drops of bright, red blood. She bent down and felt a drop with her fingers.

"Sven…The blood's still wet," said Eve as she looked up at the green haired man.

Sven nodded and walked into the dark room. The moonlight that was reflected off the snow white tiles easily guided him. Then, he heard a splash.

"What?" he voiced out as he whirled around to face Eve who just shook her head.

He looked down and saw that he had stepped on a puddle of red liquid. His eyes widened as he saw that it was blood. He looked ahead and saw that there was a person there. He quickly ran towards him…only to find a corpse that lay there forever unmoving.

"Sven? What happened here?" asked Eve who turned slightly pale.

"I don't know Eve…I don't know," muttered Sven as he glanced down at the dead man's sword, which glinted maliciously in the moonlight.

xXx

Train

xXx

I gripped Ise's small hand tightly and put my forehead on our hands. A tear slid down my cheek.

"Ise…wake up…Please," I whispered.

I had remembered…I am…an Eraser, like Ise. I don't remember how I ended up on the beach but I remember…being the Black Cat, being the Chronos' pet cat, their slave, their Number XIII.

"Ise. I'm sorry…I have to leave," I whispered softly as I released my grip on her hand and put it down onto the bed gently.

I have to return…for her sake, for my sake. I don't want to leave you but…I am…a part of the Chronos. I cannot leave…and also…Creed. I must get rid of him. People like him just bring trouble to people like us…like the last time…he betrayed me…but even now…I can't remember 'her' name. but I know…that I should after all…just fulfill her last wish.

"Ise…I'm sorry," I whispered as I walked out of the room as a lone tear trailed a path down my cheek.

And maybe…just maybe. I could find out…who are you really?

But I know…that I will never stop loving you Ise. So…please…just wait for me. Wait for me and at least…if you do have to go…at least say goodbye to me before you leave.

Thank you…Ise…

xXx

Sephiria and Naizer

xXx

"Sephiria-san?" asked Naizer as he walked into her room.

"Yes, Naizer?" asked the calm and beautiful Sephiria, the leader of the Chronos Numbers.

The black tattoo of the roman number, One (I) contrasted against her pearly white skin on her forehead as she turned to look at the bald man.

"Janus has reported that…no one has heard news of Train Heartnet," said Naizer.

"…where is he at a crucial time like this? The battle with Diskence is about to start," said Sephiria.

Naizer looked at the amazingly young and brilliant woman before him. He had always wondered why she took this path. She was young and beautiful and should walk a path much safer and cleaner than this…maybe a café with an equally handsome husband?

"Please summon Number Ten, Naizer," said Sephiria.

Naizer nodded and walked out of the room.

xXx

Rinslet and Janus

xXx

"What?" asked Janus as Rinslet shot a fiery glare at him. She was utterly pissed off at the fact that there was no one around to give her information.

The information she wanted…no…it was the information she needed. Her whole being craved for information that could answer this one question…Where is Train?

She rang the doorbell again only to realize once more that no one was going to open the door and tell her that Train was home. Sven and Eve were not there and she had to admit it even though it burnt a hole into her heart.

"Janus…Please tell me…I don't know what to do," said Rinslet softly.

Janus looked down. He knew that Rinslet would never love him the way she loved the Black Cat. He loved her but she didn't need to know that…if she had someone else in mind.

Janus smiled a bitter smile and said, "Me neither…"

'And here I was hoping that you would love me…Rins,' thought Janus.

xXx

Eve

xXx

Eve glanced out of the window. They had reported the incident to the police and were now in the hotel. She sighed as a few questions played around in her head.

'Where was Train?' was the first to come. She was truly worried about him and she closed her eyes only to see the scene where he playfully calls her, "Hime-chi."

But what killed the man in that house? Who? It was a gun…so obviously a gun as Eve could see the hole in his head. 'Gun…Train…' thought Eve. The only person she could connect a gun to was Train but she knew…that the Train she loved would never do that.

'Train…I miss you,' thought the girl as she pressed her forehead onto the cold glass and a tear slid down her cheek.

xXx

Shao

xXx

Shao walked out the shower room with a towel wrapped around his waist only to find that his mobile was ringing. With a second towel in a hand, he used his free hand to answer the phone.

"Shao here," said Shao as he rubbed his long black hair with the towel.

"Shao-kun? Sephiria-san wants to see you," said Naizer through the phone.

"When?" asked Shao as he walked towards his closet.

"Tomorrow. Usual place," said Naizer shortly.

"Oh…okay, I'll be there," said Shao as he pulled out a white shirt from the closet.

Shao pressed the button to end the call and put the phone down on the table. He pulled on the white shirt and wore a pair of simple, faded jeans and walked out of his house.

xXx

Train

xXx

I left Ise…but where am I to go now? The Chronos? But I have to contact Sephiria-taichou…but how in the world am I supposed to know their location!

So, I resorted to sitting on a bench and looked up at the vast blue sky above me as I screamed to myself internally. I sighed as I wondered where Sephiria-san could be. I sat up straight as I felt someone staring at me. I looked straight ahead and saw a girl there in a white shirt and jeans. She walked up to me and said, "Train-san? What are you doing here?"

Wait…he's a guy!...A guy? But he's so…so pretty!

"Do I…know you?" I asked.

I certainly did not recognize this girly-looking guy in front of me.

"Train-san? Are you joking? But anyways **I** am serious. Everyone is looking for you. Did you know that?" said the guy.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"…then pray tell me. Who is _everyone_? Because…I can't seem to remember anything…" I said tonelessly.

It was absurd to hope for my memories anyway. Besides…who could he possibly mean? All I am…and all I ever can be is the Chrono's pet cat…

The guy looked at me weirdly and said, "You don't remember me? I'm Shao. Number Ten?"

I cocked my head after receiving this information. Number Ten? He's not Number Ten. It's someone else…right? To be frank, I don't recall ever seeing Number Ten before. Then, I realized, if he was one of the Chrono Numbers…then he knows where Sephiria-taichou is!

"…Train-san?" asked Shao as he seated himself next to me.

"…I don't remember much about myself…" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't remember anything about myself except my name and...that I am Number Thirteen. Other than that…no I don't remember anything…I can't remember anything," I said softly.

Deep in my heart, I had the feeling that there was more to me than just being Black Cat…but now I had a mission. To kill Creed and to find out where Ise was from…so that I can be rid of the people who tried to kill her.

"Are you serious?" asked Shao who was obviously shocked.

I nodded. "Yeah…I just woke up…in a house…like this," I said, "Except during then, I had a ton of injuries."_ And a girl who loved me as much as I loved her…_

Shao kept silent for a while before saying, "…Then what…just what are you going to do, Train-san?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know…I…I was thinking of contacting…Sephiria-taichou…" I said.

xXx

End Path I

xXx

-Sighs-

Yay! I have finished Path I!I do hope that you guys like it…

But anyways…O.o Shao with just a towel wrapped around him? Definitely worth seeing if you ask me…

But anyways…please review…so that I can find out where the repairing has to be done…Thank you

_Sephiria-taichou because i believe that Train calls her'Captain'...in the manga AND i just thought that it sounded nice..._

_Tsukimono_

xXx


End file.
